Hunted
by SEALteamsteve
Summary: Members of a drug cartel target 5-0
1. Chapter 1

Five 0 was out celebrating a huge victory. They had taken out an up and coming cartel that was responsible for the distribution of heroin onto the island and today they had arrested the leader, Omar Quintana as well as three of his top level assistants.

The team shared beers and laughs until almost one in the morning unaware that they were being watched and hunted...

Steve and Danny were planning a day of hiking tomorrow while Chin and Kono were going to hit the waves.  
>"Steve, let's take a rain check on tomorrow man. I'm too tired to hike"<br>"Tired! Danno, you're getting soft brother. Come on a hike will do us both good. It's supposed to be a beautiful day!"

"Dear God Steven, where do get all this pent up energy"  
>"You love it babe, your life would be boring without me!"<br>"No my friend, my life would be calm and sane without you"  
>"Calm...sane...and boring! Now let's get you home so you're ready to go bright and early"<p>

"How bright and early may I ask Steven?"  
>"I figure I'll pick you up at six"<br>"Six! It's almost one now!"  
>"Fine then just stay at my place, I'll have the coffee on at five!"<br>"Chin...Kono my dear, help me here please..."  
>Kono laughed leaning in to hug Danny, "Sorry bro...he's your partner"<br>"But we can change that can't we?"

Steve laughed, "We can talk about that Monday if you still want to"  
>Danny grinned, "Oh you laugh partner, you just laugh...I'll be at your desk at seven Monday morning to discuss it"<p>

The four friends then made their way to the parking lot with Kono and Chin heading out together and Steve jumping behind the wheel of Danny's Camero.  
>Danny chided him, "Enjoy driving MY car buddy, 'cause once we're no longer partners…. you're out!"<p>

As Steve was rounding the winding road leading to his home the truck behind them made its move.  
>"What's this?"<br>"I don't know Danno, hang on"  
>The truck pulled up on the passenger side of the Camero on the narrow two lane road and rammed the car.<br>"Whoa Steve, slow down man!"  
>Steve was trying to outrun the truck, "Danny stop, just hang on"<br>The truck forcefully rammed the back quarter panel and Steve lost control as the car spun several times before being rammed again causing it to careen over the edge of the embankment. It rolled end over end coming to rest on its roof, thirty feet below in a wooded ravine.

The truck stopped and the two thugs jumped out looking over the edge of the embankment. They saw the car below crushed and smoking and they began their way down the steep embankment to make sure their job was complete.

Steve never lost consciousness, pulling his arms over his head as the car rolled and rolled. His eyes stayed on his partner and he watched in horror as Danny's seat belt broke away and he was hurtled head first through the windshield of the Camero.

As the car came to a stop on its roof, Steve struggled to free himself from his restraints. It took a couple of minutes but soon he was pulling himself through the broken window of the driver's door. He lay on his back trying to assess his injuries. His head was bleeding and he felt the blood running down his face. His chest hurt, every breath bringing a searing pain to his lungs. He pulled himself to sitting position. He knew his left wrist was broken as well. He looked through the smoke filled air and spotted the two attackers beginning to make their way down the embankment. He had to find Danny get the hell out of there!

Grabbing onto the open car door he pulled himself to his feet staggering as the pain ripped through his body. He spotted Danny about twenty feet away, sprawled spread eagle on the ground, unconscious. He moved as fast as his broken body would allow and in moments he was kneeling at Danny's side trying to rouse him.  
>Danny had a severe gash on his forehead along with many small cuts from the shattered glass.<br>"Danno...babe you gotta...wake...help me hh...hhhere...pppartner"  
>Steve patted Danny's cheeks, "DDANNO...DANNO...come on...mmman"<p>

Danny moaned loudly and his eyes fluttered open, "OHHHHHH GOD..."  
>"Danny, they'reee...comm..mming towards...uus...we've got ttoo move"<br>"Okkay...llet's ggoo"  
>Danny moaned loudly as Steve pulled him to his feet, "SSTEEVE...mmy leg"<br>"I got you bbuddy..." Steve draped Danny's arm across his shoulder and put his right arm around his waist as he started moving in the direction of his house.

Steve looked back seeing the men were about half way down the embankment.  
>"Danno, mmy left wriistt...is bbroken...hang on tight"<br>As Danny's grip tightened around his shoulder Steve pulled his cell phone out and hit Chin's speed dial.


	2. Chapter 2

They were just turning onto Kono's block as the call rang in.  
>"Hey boss, what's up?"<br>"Chhinn...we wereee run...off the rroad...they're cchasing us"

Chin stopped his truck quickly, "Kono lock in on Steve's cell. Steve...are you hurt?"

"Yeah...Danny ...hard tto ttalk...moving toward'sss my house...car wenttt...over ...emmbannkment...about three mmmiles...from my pplace"

"Steve, don't try to talk brother. We're tracking your location and we're on the way. I've got you on speaker, keep your line open"  
>Chin looked over at Kono both were very concerned as they could hear Steve's labored breathing and Danny' moans and cries of pain.<p>

Steve continued to try to encourage Danny as they moved,  
>"Haanng on Dddann...nno...hanng onnn bbabe"<br>"Ohhhhhh God...caann't bbreath...Stteve...sstop"  
>"Can'tt sstop Danno...I ggot you...hanng on"<p>

Chin was soon back on the line, "We've got your location Steve. Keep the line open we should be there in about twenty minutes"  
>"HHuurry Chhin..." Steve began to cough, his lungs and chest heaving.<p>

Steve's eyes frantically searched his surroundings for a place to hide Danny.

He struggled, practically carrying his injured partner, propping him up against a large boulder that was surrounded by brush.  
>Steve battled his burning lungs attempting to pull air in. Danny looked up into his partner's face the fear and concern obvious in his soft, shaking voice.<br>"Hey...Superman, llookk at ...mmmmee"

Steve was gasping as his eyes met Danny's. He held a hand up to his friend, as he simply could not speak.  
>Danny was light headed and nauseous. His head wound was bleeding profusely as he grabbed Steve's arm, "Hey...relax babe...breathe now...slow down"<p>

In their truck Chin and Kono continued to listen, growing more fearful of the conditions of their friends.

Steve dropped to his knees and closed his eyes as he battled the pain. He spoke after several seconds, "Danny...they'rrree righht...behind usss" He reached over his partners' body and taking Danny's gun from his side holster he placed it into his limp hand, "I'll ddo everytthhing...I cann ttooo...stop themm, but take tthiis...be reaady"

He then pulled the phone to his ear, "Chin...Danny's...bbehindd...a llarge bbb...bboulder to the left of the pppath. I'm lleaving mmy...phone so youu... can track...him...hhurry man"  
>Steve set the phone in Danny's lap and the men looked at each other, no words were spoken.<br>As Steve began to move away Danny called out,  
>"Come back to...me now, okay?"<br>Steve grinned painfully, "I will...you hang on buddy" and then he moved away from the boulder.

Steve moved about fifty yards back towards the car and leaning up against a tree, he waited.

He heard the men moving towards him a short time later. They were talking softly as they searched for him. Steve was going to have to rely on his Seal training, and more importantly, his sniper training to get them out of this. His hand was shaking, not from fear but from pain. He felt no fear at this moment as the adrenalin coursed through his body, he knew what he had to do to save his partner and he was going to do it.

He listened carefully and when he sensed the men were close enough he made his move. He took the thugs by surprise and with amazing speed and accuracy both men dropped to the ground dead, with bullets to the head and neck. They were able to return fire though and as Steve brought his hand to his abdomen he knew he had been hit. He felt the sticky blood oozing through his fingers as he turned and staggered back towards Danny.

Danny's eyes jolted open as he heard the gunfire erupt. He began to cough as he hollered for his partner. His right shoulder was dislocated and his arm had grown numb, the gun having fallen from his unfeeling hand. He knew his right leg was broken and he probably had a couple of broken ribs but it was his head that worried him. He was fading in and out of consciousness and knew he was losing a lot of blood. He had to get to Steve...he chuckled softly at the thought, a hell of a lot good he was going to be to his partner in his condition. He pushed himself up against the rock and waited for the stars to leave his line of vision. He tried to take a step and he literally heard his leg snap and down he went, face first into the dirt screaming in agony. "DDAMMNN IITTTT"  
>Steve's phone fell to the ground and disconnected.<p>

Kono panicked in the truck as they heard Danny's screams and then lost the signal. "Oh God NO! Chin, we've lost the signal"  
>Chin tried to remain calm, "Relax cous' he know approximately where they are, we'll find them" Chin's heart sunk, he knew the overgrowth of brush could hamper them finding Steve and Danny if they were off the narrow paths that winded through the area. The men were hurt badly, that was very apparent.<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

Steve moved slowly, his breathing becoming more labored. He had to remain calm and keep from going into shock. Chin and Kono were tracking them and they would be found soon...he had to get to Danno.

As the boulder came into view he saw Danny lying on the ground.  
>"DDANNYY...DDANNNYY..." Steve reached his partner and gently rolled him over as both of them moaned in pain.<br>Danny spoke first, smiling weakly. "Hey...you made...iiitttt..." He then coughed, ''Oooohhhhh Jesus..."

"Of ccourrse...I mmade it...did you...ddoubt mmmee?"  
>"Neeverr Sss...suppermann...nnever"<p>

It was obvious that every breath Steve drew in was horribly painful. He felt as his partners hand reached out and grasp his forearm. He turned his head and his eyes met Danny's. "You're...hit? Hhhoow bbbad?"  
>Steve grinned, "No pproob...lem...helpps... comiingg...hold on" Steve was hit by a coughing spasm and his body tensed, his face contorting in pain.<br>"You're...full of sssshit...you kkknoow that dddon't you?"  
>Steve again grinned weakly, "Dddon't make mme...laaugh...hhurts..."<br>They both struggled to maintain consciousness as Danny added, "Soorry...ddidn't mean tthat"

"S'ssokkay brother...how'd yyou get oover...here?"  
>"Waalked...well kinda...just fell...mmy lleg ssnnapped...heard the sshotts...thought yyou might nneed help"<br>"I...told you...I'd bbbe bback"

Steve noticed Danny wasn't holding the phone. He scanned the nearby terrain and thankfully spotted it along with Danny's gun on the ground near the boulder. He moved to grab the items and then returning to Danny's side he too lay down on the hard soil. He hit the speed dial for Chin's cell phone.  
>"Steve?"<br>"Yeah...where...aare you?"  
>"We're a couple minutes out. Are you guys alright?"<br>"They'rrree ddd...ddead Chhin...I'm hit...Danny's hhurrt"  
>"Steve stay with me now, keep talking okay?"<br>"Chhest hurts...haard to ttalk"  
>"Okay boss, where are you hit?"<br>"Belly...oooohhhhhh...Chhin hhurry"  
>Chin's truck rounded a corner and the perps truck came into view, "Steve, we're here man...we'll be there soon just hang on brother"<p>

Kono was calling in the location to HPD having squads and an ambulance dispatched to the location as Chin was grabbing flashlights, a first aid kit and blankets from the back of the truck. They could see the car below thanks to the headlights from the perps truck. Chin threw the blankets over the side and then began scaling the embankment. Kono would stay up top until the rescue crews arrived so she could guide them.

Chin made his way down the embankment as quickly as possible. He looked briefly at the smashed Camaro and shook his head in amazement that Steve and Danny had even been able to walk away from it. He threw the blankets over his shoulder and began racing towards his friends. According to the tracking signal they had walked about a mile. As his flashlight scanned the ground in front of him, he noticed the blood and his stomach again knotted.  
>Chin talked to the men, "I'm close guys, you hang on now"<br>Steve responded weakly, "We're not goin'...aanyy...wwhere"

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Kono waited nervously for the rescue units to arrive. Chin had been down in the ravine for only a few minutes when the first squad pulled up.

Kono was holding her lap top showing the location of Steve and Danny as she turned to greet the two officers. She was caught totally off guard as the men grabbed her, and throwing a hood over her head they carried the squirming woman to the squad car placing her on the back seat. They tied her feet together and hancuffed her hands behind her back. They took her guns and cell phone tossing them next to the open lap top that had fallen to the ground and then they quickly drove off.

"What the hell are you doing?"  
>"Officer Kalakaua you are a smart lady...figure it out"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chin was running towards his injured friends. They had grown quiet and his fears were rising as he spotted the boulder in the distance and the prone bodies of Steve and Danny.

As he continued making his way towards them he tried to call Kono to see if the ambulance had arrived. The call went to her voice mail and Chin assumed her phone must be dead. As he reached their side and knelt next to them his first concerns were Steve's breathing and Danny's head wound. He decided to look at Danny first and pulling off his shirt he applied pressure to the large gash causing Danny to wake, "Ouuchhhh...Jesus Stevvee...ssstop"  
>"Danny, hey bro it's Chin. We're going to get you out of here you just relax now. Can you hold this shirt for me and press down hard? We've got to stop the bleeding"<p>

"YYeeeaah...how's Stteve...he ccan't breath annndd he got sshot"  
>"I'm going to look at him right now, you just hold this tight brother"<br>As Danny pressed his hand against this head, Chin threw a blanket over him and moved over to Steve.  
>He patted his boss' cheek, "Steve...Steve...I need you to wake man"<br>Steve slowly opened his eyes, "Ch...hin?"  
>"Yeah brother, I'm here...you hold on now you hear me?"<br>"DDannyyy?"  
>"He's right next to you. He's going to be fine. He just hurt that hard head of his"<br>They both smiled as Danny chuckled next to them and spoke, "You...ttwwo are reggular ccomidians aren't yoouu"

Chin pulled Steve's shirt open. The bruising on his chest was horrible and Chin believed he probably had a fractured sternum. Steve had instinctively moved his hand to the bullet wound. Chin opened the first aid kit and then pulled Steve's hand away.  
>"Howw's it llook Chin?"<br>"Not too bad boss. I think it missed any vital organs but it's bleeding pretty heavily. The ambulance should be here soon. I'm going to press down on it so you hold tight"  
>Steve moaned as Chin pushed against the wound. Danny pulled his hand away from his head and reaching over he grasped Steve's hand.<br>"Hanng oon SSteve...you'll bbbee fine"

Within minutes Chin saw headlights of vehicles shining over the embankment.  
>"Helps here fellas. You hang on for me now"<br>Chin stood away from the men and moved to the path so they rescuers could spot him.  
>The HPD officers, EMT's and Fire Rescue crew were on the ground in minutes tending to the injured men and they were soon pulling them up the wall of the ravine in stokes baskets.<p>

Chin stood at the bottom of the ravine watching Steve and Danny as they were slowly lifted upward. They were surrounded by EMT's and Firefighters as they made their assent. He tried again to reach Kono and was surprised when a man answered the phone. "Who's this?"  
>"Chin, it's Duke. How's everything going down there?"<br>"They've got Steve and Danny about half way up. Duke why are you answering Kono's phone? Can I talk to her?"  
>"Chin...Kono's not here brother. Her phone, gun and the laptop were all on the ground when we got here. I thought she was down with you?"<br>"Oh my God..."  
>"Chin, what is it?"<br>"Steve and Danny were forced off the road and now Kono is missing? Someone took her Duke"  
>"We'll start processing this as a crime scene"<br>"I'll be up top shortly"

Chin began to climb deciding not to wait for the aid of the Firefighters, his cousin was now missing...God what was happening here?

Chin reached the top just a few moments ahead of Steve and Danny. As they were pulled up over the edge he quizzed the rescuers, "How are they?"  
>"They're both unconscious and showing symptoms of shock. The shorter one here has lost a lot of blood. Are you coming with us?"<br>"No...uuuhhh no...I need to handle the crime scene here. I'll get there as soon as I can. Please take good care of them"

"We will sir. Should we notify their families?"  
>"I'll take care of that, Thank You"<br>Chin then turned to a young HPD officer standing nearby, "Can you please drive me back to the scene of the crash?"  
>"Of course sir"<p>

As he jumped into the squad car Chin dialed Rachel, waking her at this early morning hour.  
>"Rachel, it's Chin Ho Kelly. I'm very sorry to wake you"<br>"Chin, it's no problem. What's happened? Is Danny alright?"  
>Stan pushed himself up in bed next to her turning on the bedside lamp.<p>

"Rachel, Danny and Steve were in a car accident" He explained everything he knew and then added, "This may have something to do with a case we just wrapped up yesterday regarding the Quintana drug cartel. I need your help Rachel"

"What do you need Chin?"  
>"Kono is missing, I think they've kidnapped her"<br>"Oh my God no" Stan took hold of his wife's hand.  
>"With Danny and Steve down I need to lead the investigation and find her so I can't be at the hospital. Can you please go and stay with them and keep me posted on their conditions?"<p>

"Of course I can. That is no problem, you must find her"  
>"They're being taken to Hawaiian General. We'll be placing HPD officers at the hospital to guard both of them. I'll inform the police you're coming. Rachel, I need you to please try and keep this info from Danny and Steve until I can get up there and talk to them. I don't want to cause them any additional concern at this point"<p>

"Certainly, I understand. I'll be up there soon. And this is the number I should call you back on?"  
>"Yes, thank you Rachel"<br>"You're welcome Chin. Please be safe"

Stan looked at her, "What is it sweetheart?"  
>"Danny and Steve have been hurt" She explained why Chin could not be with them and told him of Kono's disappearance.<p>

"And why do you need to be there? They are not your family Rachel!"  
>"Stan, Danny is Gracie's father and I need to be there for him"<br>"This is ridiculous. Every time that man calls you drop everything and run to him and I'm really tiring of it"

"Danny is critically injured! He did not call me Stan so GET OVER IT!"  
>"I'll stay with Gracie, but if you do this...it's over...when you get back, I'll be leaving. Is that what you want?"<p>

Rachel looked at him solemnly and began to get dressed.  
>He added, "It's him or me Rachel. You have to make a choice"<p>

"You're being very unfair and extremely childish. You married me knowing full well about Danny. I will always be there for him and if you cannot understand that then we will need to go our separate ways"

"I'm sorry to hear you say that Rachel"  
>"Will you watch Gracie for me and let her know that I will contact her as soon as I can?"<br>"Yes, I will"  
>Without any further words, Rachel Edwards left her bedroom and soon was on the road to the hospital.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

Kono was furious. Why hadn't she been more careful? She should have known something was up, the cops were wearing gloves for God's sake. She had no idea where they were taking her as the hood remained over her head. She prayed to God that Steve and Danny would be alright. Whatever these bastards did to her didn't matter. She just hoped her 5-0 team would survive.

The police car stopped a few minutes later so she knew they hadn't traveled far.  
>She slid her head as close to the door as possible trying to hear the conversation occurring outside the squad car. The voices were muffled but she heard the name 'McGarrett' and she also heard one the men call the other 'Jenkins'. Moments later they were pulling her from the car and dragging her into a building. They slammed her body onto a chair and they then tightly tied her arms and legs to the chair before removing her hood.<p>

The two officers stood before her as well as two other men, very large men….. One of the large men spoke, "Officer Kalakaua, you and your friends have cost me and my family a great deal and you will pay"  
>"Who in the hell are you?" Kono's question was met with a solid punch to the face, causing her head to snap back. Her cheek was cut by the ring on the officers' hand and she felt the blood dripping down her face.<p>

"You will not talk unless I ask you to, do you understand me?"  
>Kono's steely eyes met his, "Go to hell"<br>Her defiance was again met with a solid blow to the face, this one cutting her eyebrow and causing her eye to instantly swell.  
>The officer forcefully grabbed her face and with his hand open, he turned her head as one of the other men snapped a picture of her with his cell phone.<br>They them covered her head again with the hood and left her in the room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chin had taken both Steve's and Danny's cell phones and as he was talking to Duke, a text message came to Steve's phone. Chin opened it up and his blood instantly boiled...Kono's beaten and bloodied face appeared before him along with a message, 'You will be contacted soon McGarrett'.

Chin showed the message to Duke. "Okay Chin. What do you want to do? The lap top, gun and cell phone are being tested for prints but until the kidnappers tell us what they want..."

"I know...I know...we can assume it has to do with the drug bust. We're still searching for four known cartel members. Is HPD any closer to finding them?"

"Yes, we captured Sakari Makani and Aaric Ka'Hiwa a couple of hours ago"  
>"How were they captured?"<br>"In a sting operation at a casino"  
>"How come we weren't notified of this? Why wasn't McGarrett called?"<br>"I was notified of the arrest only minutes before getting this call. I just hadn't gotten around to it yet"  
>"I understand…I'm sorry, I'm just a bit edgy….we should start with them, see what they know. What about the others?"<p>

"Nothing on Baxter or Onakea, they're obviously in hiding"  
>"Or they've gotten extremely aggressive and have caused all of this…let's get to the station and interrogate Makani and Ka Hiwa"<br>The men then made their way to the police station.

Chin waited in the interrogation room and Duke first brought in Ka'Hiwa. He had decided to offer him a plea for information. He was the twenty two year old nephew of Quintana's second in command. The elder Ka'Hiwa had been killed a month earlier by a rival drug cartel and Chin hoped he could get him to turn on the cartel.

"Can I get you some water Aaric?"

"Yes, please"

Duke left the room to fetch a bottle of water as Chin took a seat across the table from the young man.

"Aaric, we need to talk. You're facing fifty years in prison…your uncle brought you into this life of crime and I'm going to give you a chance to get out and start over"  
>"I'm my own man. My uncle gave me opportunities…."<br>Chin interrupted, "Opportunities? Opportunities to what…ruin your life?"

"My uncle loved me and I loved him. I would never betray his memory"  
>"I'm sure your uncle did love you Aaric and I would hope that he would want you to LIVE…..You're young Aaric, we brought down the cartel yesterday, you know that. Everyone is going to jail"<p>

Duke returned with the water and then he stood in the corner.

"And if I testify against Quintana, I'm dead…..you know that"  
>"I can get you a pardon of your crimes with the Governor. We can get you into witness protection, you'll have to move to the mainland but you'll be given a new identity and a new chance at life. You have to give us an answer now though"<p>

"Why do you need an answer so quickly? What's happening? I know you don't have any pull with the Governor, where in the hell is McGarrett?"  
>Chin looked into Ka'Hiwa eyes, not speaking.<p>

Ka'Hiwa smiled slyly…"They got him didn't they? Those crazy sons of bitches got McGarrett"  
>"Who Aaric? You need to tell me what you know now! If McGarrett dies I swear I'll see to it that you never have another day of freedom unless you help us now. Think about it and I'll be back in ten minutes. This is a one time offer only"<p>

Chin left the room and he and Duke watched him through the one way mirror.

Duke looked at the young detective, "Chin, do you think the Governor will agree to a pardon for him?"  
>"Duke they're holding Kono hostage. I will do anything to find her. I'll worry about that later. Please Duke, go with me on this….Kono's life is at stake"<br>"Chin we have to do this the right way. You're not thinking clearly. Call the Governor first"  
>Chin ran his hands through his hair and sighed deeply. He walked behind Duke and taking the Sargeant by surprise Chin grabbed him from behind and choked him to unconsciousness. He then handcuffed the officer to a pole in the room and handcuffing Aaric he led him out the back door of the police station unnoticed by the skeleton overnight crew. He placed the young man into the back seat of his truck and drove from the station.<p>

He began driving towards the hospital and once he was several miles from the station he pulled behind a gas station garage and walking from the truck he dialed Rachel.

"Rachel, have you heard anything yet?"  
>"Yes, the Doctor just left me. Danny is still in surgery but they have Steve settled in a room now"<br>"How bad are his injuries?"  
>"The Doctor said he's very lucky. He has a fractured sternum, bruising on his heart and lungs, two broken ribs and a broken wrist. The bullet hit no vital organs but he lost a lot of blood"<br>"Rachel if you had seen the car…he is lucky. If you can wait for news on Danny, I'll stop by and check on Steve in a few minutes. Thank you Rachel"  
>"You're welcome Chin"<p>

Chin had to move fast. It was almost five o'clock so he probably had no more than an hour before Duke would be found and the entire HPD would be after him. He had acted impulsively and now he had to find Kono before he was captured and thrown in jail. HPD would also be searching for Kono but he knew in his gut that Aaric was the key, but he would need Steve's help. He pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and pulling duct tape from the back of the truck he covered Aaric's mouth and bound his feet. He pulled an untraceable burned cell phone from a supply kit and quickly moved into the hospital. After obtaining Steve's room number from the front desk he took the staircase to avoid being seen and he made his way towards room 202.

Chin moved quietly making sure he was not seen. Steve's room was four doors from the staircase. As Chin slipped into the room Steve was sleeping. He had a nasal cannula assisting his breathing and he was quite pale. The sheets came to his waist allowing Chin to see that he was wearing a chest brace and sternal pad which were wrapped tightly to his body. His face and neck had several bandages covering cuts many having been stitched. His left arm was casted from the fingers to his mid forearm.

Chin took a deep sigh and moved to his friends' bedside. As gently as possible he placed the phone into Steve's hand and turned to leave the room. He had only taken a few steps when his boss' voice stopped him. "Chin….I'm awake brother" As Steve became more alert he looked at the phone in his hand, "What's this for? Chin, what's going on?"

He did not turn immediately as he tried to compose himself. Steve again spoke, "Chin…."

As he turned Steve instantly knew something was very wrong and his voice trembled as he spoke, "Talk to me Chin. Is it Danny?"

"No….no Steve, Danny is still in surgery"  
>"Okay…then what in the hell is going on? What's this for?" He held the phone up.<p>

"Steve, they've got Kono" Chin's eyes watered as he spoke those terrifying words.

"What are you talking about?" Steve's mind was still hazed and foggy as he tried to process what he was being told.

"Whoever is responsible for running you off the road has kidnapped her"  
>"Have they contacted you?"<br>Chin pulled Steve's cell phone from his pocket and showed the text and message to him. Steve McGarrett's eyes burned with anger as he looked at his rookie subordinate, beaten and bloodied. He looked to Chin, "Grab my clothes will you?"

"Steve…..you can't leave here, you're in no condition"  
>"Chin don't even go there with me. Get me my clothes so we can find her before its too late"<p>

"Steve?"

"Chin…you're either going to help me or I'll go on my own…please, get my clothes"

As Chin moved to the closet Steve pulled the nasal cannula out as well as the IV from his hand. As Chin returned to the bedside, Steve was pulling the blankets back exposing bandaging over the bullet wound.

"Steve before we do this there's something you have to know"  
>Chin told him about Aaric and the plea he offered him, and he told him about Duke. "Steve, I've got the entire HPD looking for me. I'll be going to jail. That's why I gave you the burned cell phone. You can stay here and I can keep in touch with you"<p>

Steve grabbed Chin's arm, "Hey, we'll deal with all that later. You're not doing this alone brother, we're family. Let's go we have to find Kono now"

Chin shook his head, "Here, let me help you boss" Leaning over the bed Chin put his arms under Steve's armpits and pulled him upright. Steve gasped as the pain shot through his chest and back. Chin helped him dress and then looking at him one last time he asked, "Steve are you sure you're up to this?"

"I'm fine, let's go" Chin helped him to his feet and steadied him. In moments the men had entered the stairwell unseen and they slowly made their way to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

Chin hated doing this, Steve was seriously injured and he shouldn't be leaving the hospital. Steve leaned heavily on his partner as they made their way down the stairs.

Once they reached the bottom Steve leaned against the wall as Chin supported him. They stayed there for several moments until Steve's breathing slowed and he spoke, "Let's go"

Chin helped Steve into the truck and they were soon exiting the parking ramp. He handed Steve a bottle of water and after taking several swallows Steve phoned an old friend.

"Wade, it's Steve McGarrett…..I'm sorry to call you at this hour"  
>"No problem Commander, what can I do for you?"<p>

Wade Gutches was a former Seal who Steve had met through Joe White. Five-0 had solved a case where members of a Seal team were being killed and Wade and several other former Seals had then helped Joe and Five-0 in the daring rescue of Steve from North Korea. The men had gotten together several times over the last several months sharing military stories and bonding over beers.

Steve explained what had happened over the last four hours.

"What do you need me to do Steve?"  
>"We need a place to stay. We need to interrogate our suspect and avoid HPD. I don't want to involve you in this Wade, Chin and I will be facing charges when this is over. Do you have a place were we can lay low?"<p>

"Steve, you're talking about drug lords. I'm involved now brother. Let me help you get your girl back. Come to my place, you'll be safe here"  
>Steve hesitated slightly before answering, "Thank you Wade"<p>

Steve hung up the phone and took another drink of water. He then closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

"Steve, you okay?"

"Yeah buddy….just give me a minute 'k"

Chin watched his partner closely, his face was drenched in sweat and his breathing was rapid.

Steve spoke a few moments later, his eyes still closed as he battled nausea. "Sorry Chin…..I'm still doped up"  
>"Just relax bro, try to slow your breathing down. What did Wade say?"<p>

"Head to his place Chin"  
>"Steve…..we can't involve him"<br>"Chin, it's his call and we need a place to stay. We'll do everything we can to protect him from prosecution"  
>"Okay man, it'll take about forty five minutes to get there. Why don't you try to sleep okay?"<br>"Yeah…yeah….." In moments Steve was sleeping and Chin drove quietly towards Wade's as the sun began to rise over the ocean.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Kono sat tied to the chair trying to figure a way out of this mess. With Steve and Danny down Chin would be working alone to find her. How could she get out of this?

A few minutes later the men returned removing the hood from Kono. Her eyes scoured her surroundings. She was in a warehouse, and it appeared to be a police evidence warehouse.

She looked at one of the cops, "Why are you doing this? Is this about Quintana?"

The cop grinned at her, "I told you that you would figure it out. Your 'task force' cost us millions and you are all going to pay for that"  
>"My team will find you"<br>"Your team! If our partners succeeded as we did, two members of your team are already dead"  
>"They failed, McGarrett killed them and he'll find you too"<br>"No….no he won't. He'll give us what we want. You'll see Officer Kalakaua, you'll see"

The men did not cover her face this time when they left and Kono tipped her head back as she prayed for her friends' lives.

**50505050505050505050505050**

Back at the hospital the Doctor came to the waiting room to talk to Rachel about an hour after she had talked to Chin.

"How is he Doctor?"

"He came through the surgery well. He lost a lot of blood and we had to give him a transfusion. The head wound was very deep and required layered stitching, twenty seven internal and thirty at the hairline. There is severe swelling of the tissue and he has a concussion. We will monitor the wound very carefully over the next few days. He has four broken ribs and a broken right tibia. His right shoulder was dislocated and we were able to set that. Do you have any questions?"

"Not at this time, can I see him?"  
>"Soon. There is something else…..Commander McGarrett….."<br>"Steve? What's happened to him?"

"We don't know….he's missing"  
>"What are you talking about? He just got out of surgery"<p>

"He's gone and no one saw him leave. He's in danger, a broken sternum can cause severe damage and he must be in intense pain. The police are here and they would like to talk to you"

"Fine…that's fine"  
>"Once you're done with them Danny should be settled in his room and a nurse will bring you to him"<br>"Thank you Doctor for everything"  
>"Just stay here, I'll send the police in"<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Steve woke when they were just a couple of miles from Wade's.

"Chin, can you give me one of the burn phones I want to check on Danny"

"I put them in the glove box boss" Chin watched as Steve's face contorted in pain at the simple task of reaching for the glove box. He would have to watch him very carefully.

Rachel answered the phone on the first ring, "Hello?"  
>"Rachel, it's Steve"<br>"Steve? My God, where are you? Are you alright?"  
>"I'm with Chin….I'm fine. We're searching for Kono. Is there any word on Danny yet?"<br>"He just got out of surgery….Steve, the police are looking for you. They're coming to talk to me now"  
>"Rachel, listen please….the police are looking for Chin and I can't explain that to you right now. It's okay though, all you know is that we are searching for Kono and the police already know that. Tell them whatever you know, it's alright"<p>

"Okay…..of course. Steve the Doctor says it's dangerous for you to be moving about with your injuries. Please be careful"  
>"Rachel, I need you to trust me, I'll be fine. Now how is Danny?"<p>

"They had to give him a transfusion, he has a concussion and the head wound took almost sixty stitches. His shoulder was dislocated and his leg is broken. He has four broken ribs but no internal bleeding. They'll watch him carefully for swelling with the head wound but he should be fine Steve. I'll take care of him, please find Kono"

"Thank you Rachel, I'll call you later to check on Danny. We're using untraceable cell phones"

"The police are here, I've got to go"  
>"Okay….thank you"<p>

Duke made his way to Rachel's side shaking hands. "Hello Mrs. Edwards, thank you for seeing me"  
>"You're welcome Sergeant. What can I do for you?"<br>"The Doctor has told you that we are looking for Steve McGarrett, have you heard from him?"  
>"Yes, I just spoke with him. He is searching for Kono Kalakaua"<br>"Do you know where he is?"  
>"No, he didn't tell me. He just called me to check on Danny's condition"<br>"Ma'am, Mr. McGarrett is badly hurt, he is in grave danger searching for her alone. This drug cartel has targeted the Five-0 task force. In his condition there is no way he can handle them by himself. I'll need to ask you for your phone so we can try to track him"

"He told me he's using an untraceable phone"

"I guess that doesn't surprise me. Did he tell you if Chin Ho Kelly was with him?"  
>"Yes, Chin is with him. He told me he would contact me later to check on Danny. I promise you, I do not know where he is"<br>"When he calls again, please try to get him to tell you where he is. We want the same thing, to save Kono and keep Five-0 safe" Duke handed Rachel his business card.

"Thank you Sergeant"

Rachel watched as the officer left the waiting room. Danny had told her many times of Steve's heroism both militarily and as the leader of 5-0, but she worried about him. She was worried because the Doctors were worried…...and she knew Danny would be worried and he was in no condition to help his partner at this time.

The nurse then entered the waiting room to take her to Danny.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Steve was telling Chin of Danny's condition when the call came in from the kidnappers on Steve's cell.

He placed the call on speaker, "McGarrett"  
>"Well, Mr. McGarrett…..I have to say that I am sorry to be hearing your voice as that means my men were unsuccessful in killing you"<br>"That's right, they're dead, and you will be as well if you harm Kono in any way"  
>"Well McGarrett, that is up to you"<br>"What is it you want from me?"  
>"We want Omar Quintana released from prison"<br>"THAT is never going to happen"  
>"Then your pretty little agent dies" With that the call disconnected.<p>

"HELLO?….TALK TO ME YOU SON OF A BITCH….DAMN IT!" Steve gasped as pain shot through his body.

"Calm down Steve"  
>"I'm NOT going to calm down Chin! Not until Kono is safe"<br>"Brother I'm with you but look at you. She's my cousin and I love her but I am not going to let you kill yourself!"  
>"Chin…I'm fine, I promise you I'm fine. We need to concentrate on finding her…don't worry about me"<p>

"We're here, let's get inside and figure out our next move"  
>The garage door opened as they pulled into the driveway and Wade came out to greet them. He motioned for Chin to pull the truck into the garage. As Chin exited the truck he spoke, "Wade, can you help McGarrett?"<p>

"Sure" Wade lowered the garage door and then made his way over to the passenger side of the truck as Steve was struggling to exit. "Hey, slow down Commander"  
>Wade grabbed Steve's arm helping to steady him and they made their way into the house followed by Chin who had a tight hold on Aaric.<p>

"Chin, take him into the basement. I set up a chair down there and there's rope for you to tie him up with"  
>"Okay, thank you Wade"<p>

Still holding Steve's arm firmly he led him into the living room and helped lower him onto the couch.

Wade then sat across from him on the coffee table, "Steve, tell me about your injuries…..no bullshit now"  
>"I have a fractured sternum so it hurts to breathe, that's all"<br>"That's all, huh? So what about heart and lung damage with that?"  
>"Just bruising…..that's all"<br>"Alright, what else?  
>"I took a bullet, lower abdomen…no organ damage….broke a couple of ribs and my arm, that's it"<p>

"And you can go through with this?"  
>"I'm fine…..I'm not stopping until we find Kono, do you hear me?"<br>"I hear you sir, And I'll do whatever you need me to do"  
>"Thank you Wade"<br>"Let me go get you an ice pack for your chest" Steve leaned back on the couch as Wade walked in to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

******** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A REFERNCE TO A SEXUAL ASSUALT *********

Rachel entered Danny's hospital room and moved to his side.

He had a nasal cannula to assist his breathing and IV's dispensing fluids and antibiotics into his veins. His head was bandaged, his face and neck were peppered with small cuts from the windshield. His ribs were bound tightly. His right shoulder was severely bruised and swollen and was bound tightly up against his body. His right leg was in a cast up to the knee and was elevated in a sling.

She tenderly caressed his cheek and his eyes slowly opened. "Hey beautiful, good to see you"  
>"You're going to be fine Daniel, you just need to rest. How do you feel?"<br>"Honestly, I've felt better. My head's killing me….. I'm thirsty"  
>Rachel poured him a glass of water and held the straw to his lips.<p>

After a few swallows she pulled the glass away as Danny brought his hand up to his head, closing his eyes. Suddenly everything seemed to come back to him and his eyes popped open, "Steve….Rachel how's Steve?"  
>She looked at him, closing her eyes, "Danny…..I don't…."<br>Her hesitancy in answering brought panic to Danny, "Oh God no…..Rachel…"  
>"Danny he's alive….he's alive, but…."<br>"Jesus Rachel tell me...…..but what?"

"Steve is not here"  
>"What do you mean he's not here?"<br>"I need you to stay calm and I'll tell you everything I know"  
>"Rachel…...where is Steve?" Danny's jaw tensed as his fear began to rise.<p>

"Danny, the people who attacked you and Steve kidnapped Kono"  
>"Oh my God…..I've got to get out of here….." Danny tried to sit up, stopped by the intense pain in his ribs. He gasped for air as Rachel pushed him back onto the bed. He was so weak she had no trouble controlling him.<p>

Tears were in her eyes as she held his shoulders, "Daniel stop, you'll hurt yourself"

"Tell me...what you know Rach"

"I don't know much. Chin called me last night to ask if I could come be here with you and Steve while he searched for Kono. Chin called me a couple of hours later to check on you two. Steve had just been moved to a room and you were still in surgery. Apparently Chin came and saw Steve and took him out of here. Something must have happened though because the police came to talk to me. Steve called me about an hour ago. He told me that the police are after Chin but he didn't tell me why….Danny that's all I know"

"Okay…okay….so Steve's alright then, that's good" Danny watched Rachel's reaction closely, "From that face my dear, am I to assume Steve is not alright?"

"Danny, the Doctors are…...concerned"  
>"Concerned about what? What are his injuries, do you know?"<br>"He has a fractured sternum and two broken ribs. The bullet wound did not hit any vital organs but he had lost a lot of blood. His wrist is broken. They're worried about the sternum injury Danny, he has bruising on his heart and lungs"

"How could Chin risk taking him out of here?"

"From what you have told me about Steve, he can be quite convincing"

"Damn Super Seal….he NEVER thinks about his own health. Rachel I've got to talk to him, can I have your cell phone?"

"Danny, Steve said he would call us. He was using an untraceable phone"  
>"Oh God Rachel…..that man….."<br>"He said to trust him Daniel. At this point, what else can you do?"

"Not a thing…...he'll find her Rachel, he'll find her"

"Sleep now Danny, I'll wake you when he calls"  
>"Thank you Rachel. Thank you for being here"<br>"I will always be here for you, I promise" She leaned in and kissed his cheek and in moments the injured man was sleeping.

**50505050505050505050505050**

The four thugs re-entered the warehouse. Kono watched as the men moved over to nearby shelving where they talked quietly before moving to her.

They untied Kono roughly pulling her to her feet.

"Undress!"  
>"What?"<br>"You heard me, undress now or we'll undress you!"  
>For the first time since she was taken, Kono Kalakaua was afraid. Her first instinct was to fight but she knew she could not possibly escape at this point. She had to hope that Chin and the HPD would find her. Kono did as she was told and soon she was standing in only her bra and panties.<p>

"Don't stop….take everything off"  
>"Please, please don't do this" Kono was terrified at the thought of being sexually assaulted.<p>

One of the men grabbed her neck and spoke in a hushed tone, "You're not so tough anymore are you Kalakaua. Your boys aren't here to protect you are they?" Her skin crawled and she struggled to compose herself as the man ran his tongue across her ear and cheek.

One of the officers then spoke, "Knock it off Bill. You're not going to touch her, we all agreed to that"  
>Bill backed off and the officer looked at Kono, "Take them off now"<br>"Please…...why?"  
>"I promise you that you will not be sexually assaulted but having McGarrett think you might be will help us to get him to do what we ask"<br>"What do you want him to do?"  
>"We want him to release Omar Quintana"<br>"He'll never do that"  
>"We'll see about that, we'll see"<p>

Before Kono knew what was happening she was struck on the side of her face, knocking her to the ground unconscious. The men then removed her bra and panties and taking her to the shelving, they tied her up, hanging her with her arms above her head. They allowed her feet to touch the ground but they also tied her feet to the shelving.

As blood ran down her face from a deep gash to her cheekbone the men took a picture of the unconscious woman and prepared their next text to McGarrett.


	8. Chapter 8

Chin came up the basement stairs as Wade was in the kitchen getting an ice pack.  
>"What do you think?"<br>Wade responded, "What do you mean? McGarrett?"  
>"Yes"<br>"I guarantee you he's hurting like hell and he should be in a hospital bed, but you know that as well as I do. I know him enough though to know that you couldn't have done a damn thing to stop him from being here. His team...you guys are his family and he would die to save any one of you"

"Do you think it's safe for him to be running around with us searching"  
>"No...hell it's not safe for any of us! Chin if you had left that stubborn ass in the hospital he would have left on his own and searched. At least now he can watch him and try to keep him safe"<p>

"Thank you Wade for putting your neck on the line for Kono and for me"  
>"Anytime you need me, I'm just a call away. Jacks and Hutchinson are on their way here no to help out as well"<br>"You guys are amazing"  
>"The Seals are a brotherhood Chin, we take care of each other just like 5-0 does. Now let's go get some ice on that man what do you say"<br>The two men shook hands and made their way back to Steve.

He looked horribly pale as Wade leaned over him, "Chin, can you go get a clean shirt for him out of my closet"  
>He then helped Steve sit forward and removed his tattered and dirty shirt. Steve coughed as he moved resulting in a low moan from escaping his throat.<br>"You'll be okay Seal, do you hear me"  
>"Yes"<br>"Good, the pain will pass. We have a mission to complete. I'm going to remove this brace and ice down your chest for a while"  
>"Okay, sounds good...thank you"<p>

Chin returned with a short sleeved button-down shirt as the brace was being removed. In the dark at the accident scene he could tell the chest was bruised but nothing prepared him for what he saw. The left side of Steve's breastbone was indented at the site of the fracture and the bruising was horrific, a rainbow of purple, red and black bruising covered his entire chest and abdomen area.

"Jesus Steve" Chin wondered, **'**_**How was this man even walking and talking...unbelievable'**_  
>"It looks worse than it is Chin"<br>"Yeah...if you say so"  
>Steve grimaced as Wade helped him lay back onto the couch and applied the ice packs.<p>

Wade then spoke, "Steve, you stay here and let Chin and I go down and see what we can get out of that little punk"  
>"I need to interrogate him"<br>"No, no YOU don't. You need to rest up so you're ready to go when we get a location. I can handle the interrogation, and Chin will help me"

"Okay, you come get me if you need me"  
>"We will do that Commander. Now I need you to know that Jacks and Hutchinson should be arriving soon"<br>"What?"  
>"Back-up sir, they were more than willing to step up and help you"<br>Steve grasped Wade's hand, "Thank You man"  
>"Our pleasure sir"<p>

**505050505050505050505050**

As he lay on the couch he grabbed the burned cell phone and dialed Rachel's cell.  
>"Hello"<br>"Rachel, it's Steve...how's Danny?"  
>Danny opened his eyes, "Is that Steve?" Rachel handed him the phone.<br>"Steven...what in the hell do you think you're doing?"  
>"Danny, I'm not in the mood for a lecture right now..."<br>"You're not in the mood? Well I really don't give a damn if you're in the mood or not, you're going to listen to me damn it!"  
>Danny was breathing very heavy as his blood pressure soared. Rachel made her way to the door, quietly shutting it.<p>

"Danno calm down now, you're hurt"  
>"I'm hurt...yeah I'm hurt and so are you, you big oaf...are you trying to kill yourself or what?"<br>"I'm fine Danny"  
>"Don't you lie to me you hear me"<br>"I hear you. Danny I am not coming back until we find Kono, I would do the same for any of you and you know that"

"Yes Steven, I know that. But that is a character trait that is going to eventually get you killed. You cannot push your body like this, time after time...Chin and the HPD can handle this"

"There is no debate on this brother, so you may as well calm down and listen to me. How are you?"

"You mean other than extremely pissed off?"  
>"Yes other than that"<br>"I'm frustrated. I want to help you and I've got my leg in a fucking sling and I've got the worst God damn headache I've ever had...how are you?"

"I'm sore...but I'm alright. We're going to find her and bring her back Danny, I promise"

"I know you will babe. What's happening with Chin? Rachel says that police are looking for him?"

"He acted a bit impulsively and offered Aaric Ka'Hiwa a pardon for information on Kono. Duke wasn't going for it and...Chin took him out. He tied him up in the interrogation room and then he left there with Aaric"

"Christ, that's going to go over well isn't it? Has Aaric told you anything yet?"  
>"No, Chin is talking to him now...and he's got some help"<br>"Oh yeah, you telling me you've got back up?"  
>"Yes Danny...that's all I'm going to say on the phone...trust me buddy"<br>"I do trust that you'll find her. I just ask that you make it back as well, okay?"  
>"I'll do my best partner, see you soon"<br>Danny hung up the phone as hot tears formed in his eyes. Rachel took the phone from him and leaned in to kiss his cheek as all they could do now was wait.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Down in the basement, Aaric was squirming as Wade Gutches towered over him threateningly. He hadn't touched him...not yet, but Aaric thought that was probably coming soon.

Chin continued to drill Aaric for information. "McGarrett's alive and you know he's got the Governors ear. The plea deal is there for you Aaric, don't be a fool and throw your life away"

Wade added, "Son do you really want to go down for kidnapping, and three counts of attempted murder of police officials. You'll never set foot on free land again. McGarrett has the power to make this pardon happen but if your people hurt her I guarantee you McGarrett will see you get the maximum sentence. Don't be a fool young man"

"Who in the hell are you?"  
>"I'm a former Navy Seal, like McGarrett"<br>"He was a Seal? That figures...I need to talk to him, I need to hear it from him. If he guarantees that pardon, I'll tell you everything I know"


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as Steve hung up from Danny the text message appeared from the kidnappers. As he opened up the picture and message his stomach and chest knotted up in pure fury as he looked at his young protégée, unconscious, naked and strung up to be tortured. The cuts on both her cheeks were bloody and nasty. She also had a horrible cut over her left eyebrow and the eye was swollen shut. The message read, _**"**__**You know what we want, are you ready to sacrifice her?**__**"**_

"Oh my God Kono…."  
>He groaned loudly as he pushed himself up off the couch. His body shook with pain as he stood. He closed his eyes until the room stopped spinning and then breathing heavily he made his way to the basement stairs still holding the phone.<p>

As Chin made it to the stairs and looked up he saw Steve slowly descended them, his hand grasping the railing so tightly that his arm was shaking. His eyes were closed.

Chin didn't want to startle him so without speaking he raced up, grabbing him around the waist to support him.

"Hey boss, what are you doing?"  
>"Chin…I've got to talk to him NOW!"<p>

"Steve, what is it? Did they call you again?"

Steve looked into his friends eyes. He wanted to protect Chin from seeing what he held in his hand. He loved Kono and he loved Chin, they had become family to him. But Chin and Kono were flesh and blood….and as much as he wanted to protect Chin, his friend had to know what was happening.

"Chin, we'll find her…..I promise you" He handed Chin the phone.

He looked at his cousin and read the message, "Oh God no…."  
>Steve grabbed his arm, "Chin, we'll help her deal with whatever happens to her. We have to find her now. Help me down to him, please"<br>"Steve, wait? Look at this….look at what's on those shelves"  
>Steve looked closely at the picture. "Those are evidence boxes. They're holding her in the police evidence warehouse. Cops are involved in this?"<br>"Come on, let me help you"  
>Chin took Steve's arm and helped him down the remaining stairs.<p>

They made their way to Aeric's side and Steve stood before him, arms folded. "If you want this pardon you have two minutes to start talking. What are the names of the police officers involved in this?"

"I don't know their names"  
>"That's bullshit and you know it" Steve put a hand around the young man's throat. "You're running out of time"<p>

Chin grabbed his arm, "Steve…..let him go"  
>Steve released his grip and the young man gasped and continued, "Bill Jenkins and Isaac Newali"<br>"Who else?"

"Jon Baxter and Kekoa Onakea"

"Who else?"

"No one else, I swear McGarrett that's everyone. If you're going to put me into protective custody I want to make sure you arrest them all…..there's no one else"

Steve looked at Chin and Wade, "Let's go"  
>"Hey, what about me?"<br>Steve looked at Aaric, "We'll be back for you, sit tight"

As the men entered the living room Wade spoke, "What is our next move Commander?"  
>"How long before Jacks and Hutchinson arrive?"<br>"They should be here any moment. They were stopping to pick us up some 'supplies', you might say"  
>Steve grinned at Wade knowing this meant the men would be bringing a full arsenal of weapons with them.<p>

"Why don't you sit down sir so we can put the brace back on you"  
>"You can stop with the formalities Wade, please...I'll stand, I think it's easier"<br>Chin and Wade re-bandaged Steve and also checked the bullet wound, re-dressing that as well.  
>They were just finishing up as Jacks and Hutch arrived. After sharing welcoming handshakes they moved to the kitchen to plot their rescue.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

Danny slept only a short time. His mind was on his friends and his desire to be with them.  
>"Daniel, you have to relax"<br>"I can't relax Rachel. Jesus, I need to be helping Steve and Chin and I don't even know where they are" He was sweating profusely and his breathing was very rapid.  
>"I know Danny...I'm sorry"<p>

Suddenly Danny lifted his hand to his head pulling at his hair and the bandaging, "OHHHH GOD...MY HHHEAD...HHURTS!"  
>Rachel jumped to his side, grabbing at his hand as she pushed the Nurses call button. "DANNY...STOP, PLEASE STOP"<br>He was screaming in pain and arching his back. The movements causing additional pain to his leg and shoulder.  
>"RRACCHEL...OOOOHH...IT HHURTTS...!"<br>The Nurse was soon in the room and she gave him an additional dosage of pain medication taking Danny under.

Panic filled Rachel voice, "My God, what's happening to him?"  
>"The Doctor is on the way Mrs. Edwards"<br>Rachel watched as the nurse took his vitals and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

The Doctor arrived in minutes and examined Danny, checking his pupils and vitals.  
>"What is it Doctor?"<br>"What happened Mrs. Edwards?"  
>"He was talking and then he suddenly grabbed at his head screaming about the severe pain"<br>"We'll need to take him for a Cat Scan to see if there is any bleeding. If I can ask you to go to the waiting room and we'll be in to see you as soon as we know anything"  
>"Okay, thank you Doctor" Rachel leaned in and kissed her ex husband on the cheek and then wiping her tears she turned and left the room as they began to prep Danny.<p>

**50505050505050505050505050**

Kono came too and instinctively began struggling to free herself from the ropes that bound her. Thankfully her feet were solidly on the ground so her shoulders were not subject to additional strain. Her face hurt and she could taste the blood rolling into her mouth.

One of the men approached her causing her to shudder in fear as he ran his hand over her bare breasts.  
>"Don't you touch me you son of a bitch"<br>"You're pretty feisty for the position you're in. Don't tell me you're not enjoying this"  
>Kono looked up and spat at the man sending him into a fury and he hit her face and midsection several times before being pulled away by one of his friends who looked back at Kono stating, "You had better watch yourself little lady. You're asking for trouble!"<p>

I shiver ran through her naked body. Kono knew he was right. As she struggled to pull air into her lungs she could hear Steve's voice echoing in her head, _**'do whatever you have to do to survive...I'll never stop until I find you'. **_He had sat her down the first week 5-0 had been formed. He wanted her to know that he held the same respect and admiration for her, if not even more so, than he held for Chin and Danny.  
>But he wanted her to understand that as the sole female member of the unit she could possibly someday be targeted for that very reason by thugs attempting to influence the rest of the team by threatening her sexually. He stressed to her that if this ever happened she needed to put the fear out of her head and not provoke the men in any way. <em><strong>'Just survive Kono, I promise that I will find you' <strong>_...well that day was here and she needed to remember Steve's words now.

But Steve was down and in no condition to save her. She prayed that he and Danny were still alive and that Chin would find her soon...she had to forget the fear...


	10. Chapter 10

As they were driving towards the warehouse Steve called the Governor.  
>"Governor Jameson"<br>"Steve, where are you and where is Officer Kelly?"

"I need you to listen to me please Governor. I can explain everything to you but I don't have time right now. We know where the cartel is holding Kono and we're on our way there now. We need you to send HPD back-up"

"Where to Steve?"  
>"The HDP evidence warehouse"<br>"What?"  
>"Governor two officers are involved in the cartel. Bill Jenkins and Isaac Newali"<br>"Are you sure Steve?"  
>"Chin recognized the warehouse from a photo they sent us of Kono. We confirmed the involvement of the officers with Aaric Ka'Hiwa"<br>"Where is Ka'Hiwa?"  
>"He's fine and he's safe. We need to get to Kono now! Will you send HPD back-up?"<p>

"Yes, of course. Please don't go in without the back-up, they should be there within fifteen minutes"  
>"We're not waiting Governor. They've been beating Kono...we're not waiting"<br>"Be careful Steve"

He hung up the phone and looked outside. They should arrive in about five minutes.

**505050505050505050505050**

Back at the hospital the Doctor came to the waiting room to talk to Rachel.  
>"Mrs. Edwards, Danny has intracranial bleeding on the brain and we are going to need to operate immediately"<br>"Is he going to be alright"  
>"He's in good hands ma'am. Dr. Patrick Duncan is the top brain surgeon on the island. We will keep you posted on his condition but it could be several hours"<br>"Thank you Doctor"

Rachel pulled out her phone and contacted Stan. It was a little after ten o'clock.  
>"Hello Rachel, how is he?"<br>She gave him a rundown on Danny's condition then adding, "What have you told Gracie?"  
>"Not much. I had to tell her you were in the hospital with Danny. She's too smart to lie to. You typically don't disappear in the middle of the night"<p>

"You're right, I don't"  
>"Rachel...I'm sorry. I was very unfair to you last night. I was tired and frustrated"<br>"We'll talk later. I'll call you after he's out of surgery. Thank You Stan"  
>"I love you Rachel"<br>She did not respond, simply hanging up the phone. Things had not been good between them lately and as much as Rachel tried to fight it, she still had intense feelings of love for Danny...she prayed that he would get through the surgery without complications, for Danny, for Gracie and for herself.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

They pulled up about a quarter of a mile from the warehouse in two vehicles.  
>They were armed to the hilt with the military weaponry provided by the Seals.<br>Chin helped Steve pull a kevlar vest over his head and he strapped it on his boss.  
>"You alright Steve?"<br>"Yeah...let's do this"

They approached the warehouse hoping that their information of four men was accurate and that they could take control of the situation quickly.

They moved stealthfully through the brush alongside the narrow dirt road leading to the building.  
>Steve's body was killing him as he moved along with the others hunched over.<br>His abdominal wound had reopened, he could feel the blood... and his ribs, damn he hurt... he relied on his Seal training,_** 'ignore the pain Steve...ignore the pain... Kono needs you...'**_as every breath he took was excruciatingly painful.

Chin moved closely beside his boss, watching him and fearing for him.

As they approached the front of the building they were glad to see that two men were outside the front door casually smoking cigarettes, seemingly oblivious to the fate awaiting them.

Wade and Jacks motioned to the others to hold up and they snuck up behind the men.  
>They took them out efficiently, applying choke holds to the men and as they were dropping to the ground, Steve, Chin and Hutch burst through the front door. Gunfire erupted immediately and the two thugs were brought down in a matter of moments.<br>Steve barked out orders, "Chin, Hutch check them! Wade, Jacks secure the sight!"  
>As he spoke he moved as fast as his injured body could move towards Kono.<p>

In moments he was at her side and reaching up to untie her arms, "Hang on sweetheart, it's over" As her second hand was being untied Chin arrived, and throwing a blanket over Kono's shoulders from a nearby shelf he bent down to untie her feet.  
>As her hand was freed up she threw her arms around Steve and lowered her head into his shoulder as she sobbed.<p>

He held her tightly pulling the blanket around her body as Chin held onto both of them, supporting them.

Steve's chest throbbed as she held on to him, his breathing rapid with pain.  
>After several seconds she realized the pain he was in and she pulled back,<br>"God Steve, I'm so sorry...I'm hurting you"

"I'm fine now…..." Steve placed his hand tenderly under her chin, lifting her face "Kono, did they hurt you?"  
>"No, no... I'm fine"<br>"You're sure?"  
>"Yeah Boss, I'm sure"<p>

Chin stepped in and hugged Kono tightly, No words were needed as tears of joy flowed down both their cheeks.

Steve moved over to Wade and the others, extending his hand.  
>"The building is secure sir. The men are all handcuffed and waiting for transport.<br>"I can't express my gratitude enough. You men are amazing"  
>"She's safe now sir and that's all that matters, mission accomplished"<p>

"And that's thanks to you. Please just keep Aaric in your basement for now and I'll call you in the morning to let you know when we'll pick him up. I don't want you dragged into the political mess that this could become. It looks like we need another barbecue at my place soon my friend, now you should all take off before HPD arrives"

"Yes sir. Now you take care of yourself as well Commander"  
>"I can now Wade...Thank You all"<p>

The Seals turned and left the building just missing the arrival of the HPD and ambulance.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve spoke briefly to Duke who allowed Chin to remain in Steve's custody with the understanding that they would all meet with Governor Jameson sometime tomorrow.  
>Due to Chin needing to remain with Steve they decided that they would all just drive to the hospital leaving HPD in charge of the crime scene.<p>

Kono moved behind a pallet and dressed. She then moved back to her team and holding onto Steve between then the three began to make their way back to the truck.  
>Chin ran ahead of them as Steve and Kono slowly moved arm in arm down the road.<br>They were quiet as Steve struggled to breathe, every breath causing pain.

As Chin pulled up to them he raced to the side of the vehicle opening the door, and moving to Steve's side he noticed the blood on his shirt.  
>"Steve, your bullet wound opened up"<br>"Yeah, I know...it's okay"  
>"You're bleeding pretty good here man. Kono can you grab a towel from the back?"<p>

Chin helped Steve into the truck resulting in a deep moan from the injured man.  
>Kono returned with the towel and Chin pushed the it onto the wound. Steve then placed his hand on the towel and pressed tightly. "Got it Chin…..thanks"<p>

"I know it hurts but keep the pressure on" Steve nodded in understanding.

Kono climbed into the back seat of the truck and leaning forward she handed Steve a bottle of water. Chin spoke, "Don't drink too much brother, it'll upset your stomach"

After a couple of swallows he handed the water back to Kono as Chin began to drive to the hospital.

Steve pulled out his cell phone and dialed Rachel's number.

"Rachel"  
>"Oh Steve…...Danny…..."<br>Steve's heart sank at the hesitancy and tone in her voice and he spoke softly, "Rachel…what happened to Danny?"  
>Kono gasped and reaching forward she squeezed Steve's shoulder. Chin looked over at him, concern etched on his face.<p>

Steve listened for a couple of minutes, "It's over Rachel, we've got Kono. We'll be there in about twenty minutes. Please call me if you hear anything…..Thank You"

Hanging up the phone he reached up and grasped Kono's hand as he turned towards Chin, "Danny's been taken back into surgery. He has bleeding on his brain"

"Is he going to be okay?"  
>"I hope so Kono, Rachel doesn't know any more" She kept her hand on his shoulder as he tipped his head back and closed his eyes.<p>

Chin looked over at him, "Hey, you okay boss?"  
>"Just a little dizzy…I'm alright…speed up man, we gotta get to Danny"<p>

They arrived at the hospital a short time later and met up with Rachel in the waiting room.

Rachel watched as Danny's teammates entered the room, Chin and Kono holding up Steve between them. She looked into Steve's pained eyes and she wished she had answers for him, but she didn't. He was extremely pale and drenched in sweat, his hand pressing a bloodied towel to his belly.

She moved to him and hugged him gently, "Oh God Steve"  
>"Have you heard anything Rachel?"<p>

"It's only been a couple of hours, they said it would be several"  
>"Can you tell me what happened? He seemed good when we spoke"<p>

"After you called he slept for a while. When he woke we talked for about a minute before he just grabbed his head. He was screaming in pain….God it was awful….."

"He'll make it Rachel, Danny's as tough as they come"  
>Chin then grabbed Steve's elbow, "Boss it's going to be a while here, you two need to get checked out"<br>"Yeah….Rachel can you stay?"  
>"Of course. I'm not going anywhere. I'll call you if I hear anything"<br>Steve leaned in and kissed Rachel's forehead and the detectives left for the emergency room.

**5050505050505050505050505050**

Chin and Kono returned to Rachels' side about an hour later.

"There's no word yet. How is Steve?"  
>"He's resting. He's dehydrated and the bullet wound is infected so they have him on IV antibiotics and fluids. They're running tests to make sure there's no bleeding in his chest cavity"<br>"At least they have him resting now"  
>"As much as Super Seal can rest. I don't think that word is in his vocabulary"<br>Kono then added, "And he only agreed to lie down if they would put him in the same room as Danny"

Rachel grinned, "Well that will be good for both of them. How are you Kono?"  
>"I'm fine, just worried about Danny and Steve"<p>

"You must have been terrified?"

"I was….but I knew these guys would find me. They're all so special"

Rachel hugged Kono, "So are you dear, so are you. I'm so grateful you're okay and I know Danny will be so relieved. He was horribly upset that he couldn't help search for you"

They then grabbed some coffee and vending machine sandwiches and continued their wait.

Doctor Duncan came in a couple of hours later joining them at their table as Chin spoke for the group, "How is he Doctor?"  
>"He's going to be fine" They all let out sighs of relief as the Doctor continued, "He had a rupture of the meningeal artery and we were able to repair that. The swelling on his brain has increased though and we have inserted a drainage tube into his skull to relieve the pressure"<p>

"How long will the drain need to be in place?"  
>"My guess would be three to four days but it will all depend on how quickly the swelling subsides"<br>"Will he regain consciousness soon?"

"He'll remain in the ICU until at least tomorrow morning. We'll keep him heavily medicated today. Once I see him in the morning I'll decide at that point if we can allow him to wake. From what I'm told Miss Kalakaua you should remain here overnight for observation. They've set up another bed in Mr. Williams' room for you as well"  
>Chin chuckled as he shook the Doctors hand, "Our own 5-0 medical wing. Thank You Doc. Can we head up to the room now then?"<p>

"Yes, they're expecting you. Mr. McGarrett is still sleeping. I'll see you all in the morning"

After exchanging hugs and thank you's with Rachel she left with the understanding that they would contact her with any changes in Danny's condition otherwise she would stop up in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

They entered the room quietly so not to wake Steve. Chin took a seat at his bedside as the nurse took Kono so she could shower and slip into a beautiful hospital gown.

When she returned half an hour later she found Chin also sleeping. The nurse helped her into bed and she looked lovingly at her cousin and her boss as tears stained her cheeks. They had kidnapped her and done exactly what Steve thought could happen. Although they hadn't sexually assaulted her Steve and Chin were led to believe it was happening and they had risked their lives to save her. She could no longer do this just in order to live out her dream life as a detective. She could not ever be the reason that one of these men whom she adored was ever again injured or God forbid killed. Kono closed her eyes and silently wept.

Steve woke a couple of hours later. He first saw Chin snoring loudly in the chair next to him.

"Hey boss" Her voice was so soft and tender as Steve turned towards her. She was sitting on the edge of her bed watching him.

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"  
>"Yeah, I'm fine. They're just going to keep me overnight for observation"<p>

"Come over here so we can talk" Kono brought a chair over and Steve reached out taking her hand in his. "Kono, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner"  
>"Steve, they didn't rape me…...I'm fine, I promise you"<p>

Steve closed his eyes and sighed deeply, squeezing her hand tighter, "Thank God…..oh Thank God" Tears slipped through his closed eyes, "We were frantic to find you and when the sent us that picture…of you hanging…."

"Boss, you should have been in the hospital, not searching for me. You've hurt yourself more"  
>"Kono stop….What I said to you when we first met, I meant it. I would never stop until I found you"<p>

"That kept me alive boss. I remembered those words. I guess I provoked them a bit…." She pointed to her stitched and bruised face as they both grinned. "But I forgot the fear boss, just like you told me to…..I forgot the fear"

"I'm proud of you Kono. You are amazingly strong and I'm so grateful you're okay, we're family and I love you"  
>"I love you too boss"<p>

Steve brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"How's Danny doing?"  
>Kono filled him in on his partners' condition.<p>

"Okay…..okay…they don't think there will be any permanent damage?"  
>"The Doctor didn't say. They are just concerned about bringing down the swelling at this point"<p>

"I need to see him"  
>"They're not going to let us see him until morning, they have him medically induced. You need to sleep Steve. He's in good hands"<p>

Chin woke, "Hey you two. How are you feeling?"  
>Kono smiled, "Much better cous', thank you. Thank you both for coming for me. I'm so very grateful"<br>The Doctor then entered to room, "Miss Kalakaua you should be in bed resting"  
>"Yes Doctor" Kono moved back to her bed as the Doctor checked Steve's vital signs.<p>

"So Doc, when can I get out of here?"  
>"It's going to be a few days Steve. Running around like you did and opening that wound caused quite an infection and you will need the IV antibiotics for at least three or four days. We got your test results back though and fortunately there is no bleeding in the chest cavity. You're a very lucky young man. What you need most is rest"<p>

"That's great news Doc…thank you. Can you tell me more information about my partner's condition?"  
>"I figured you would ask so I stopped up to the ICU before coming here. His blood pressure is still a bit low but that's common after surgery. They're working hard to stabilize him"<p>

"Doctor Duncan I need to see Danny"  
>"Steve, we have him medically induced…."<br>Steve interrupted, "Doc please, I can't rest until I see him…please"  
>"Alright, but you can only stay with him for a few minutes. I'll have a nurse take you to him a wheelchair. Do you have any questions for me?"<p>

"No, thank you Doc"

"I'll stop by to check on you tomorrow, rest up and take the pain meds if you need them. Stop being so stubborn"

"Yes sir" The men shook hands and the Doctor left the room.

Chin grasped Steve's hand, "That's a good report boss! Now do as he says and rest"  
>"After I see Danno, Chin…I can rest after I see Danno"<br>They both looked over to Kono and smiled broadly.

The nurse came in and with Chin's help they moved Steve into a wheelchair covering him with a blanket. Once all the IV's were hooked up to the portable bar attached to the chair he was ready to go.

Kono looked over stating, "Give him our love boss"  
>"I will…...see you in a bit"<p>

As Steve left the room Chin moved over to Kono's bed.

"How are you doing cous'?"

"I'm fine Chin. There's really no reason for me to spend the night here."  
>"Well how about if you just stay here and watch over boss man. Keep him in line, okay?"<br>Kono smiled, "Okay"  
>"Do you want me to call your Mom cous'?"<br>"No, she would just worry. I'll stop by and see her tomorrow"  
>"Do you want to tell me what happened?"<br>Kono held his hand as she told him everything that happened, the kidnapping, the beatings...but she couldn't tell him about the sexual touching, she just couldn't.

She cried and Chin sat on the bed and held her, comforting her and assuring her that everything would be okay.

*********Thank You all for reading and the reviews you've given. I should finish this up tommorow and my next story is well under way ****************


	13. Chapter 13

Steve was wheeled into the ICU to his partners' side. He had seen many friends precariously holding on to life and he was used to the sights and sounds of life saving medical equipment, but this was different….this was Danno. This hard headed New Jersey cop who in not even a year had grown to be so special to him. He had many partners and men who had served with him and under him and Steve would unashamedly say he loved many of them, but Danny….this man was special. He didn't know why, maybe it was because Danny wasn't military. Danny Williams was a hell of a good cop and he trusted him with his life. Military men followed orders, no questions asked and failure was not an option. But Danno…they were 'partners' in every sense of the word and they shared a mutual respect for each other. He worked for Steve but from the first day they met they had shared ideas and the combination of a Navy Seal and a stubborn Jersey cop made a hell of a crime fighting team. Along with Chin and Kono they were cleaning up the island but in the process they were also making many enemies. Because of the escalated dangers they faced they had become unbelievably close. These three were his family and he would do anything to protect them.

He looked at his partners' shaved head and the hole drilled into his skull. The drainage tube led to a bad that was filling with blood and fluid.

The nurse left the room Steve reached through the bars of the bed taking hold of Danny's hand.

"Hey Danno, I'm here with you and I need you to keep fighting. You're doing a great job buddy. Kono is safe babe, she and Chin send their love. We just need you to get better now. The Doctors are taking great care of you. They're going to bring you up to your room, well our room…..in the morning. They put me in a bed next to you so I can watch you 'cause you know how crazy you can get and I am much more level headed than you are. I just need you to rest up and get stronger babe and I'll see you in the morning. I'm sure Rachel will be bringing up Gracie too. I love you man" Tears welled in Steve's eyes as he watched his partner breathing, his chest rapidly rising and falling and he prayed to God to look over his partner….his friend. Steve couldn't imagine a life without Danny Williams in it.

As he was wheeled back to his room Chin moved over to help him out of the wheelchair. As he pulled Steve to his feet he felt the injured man's feet wobble so he held him tightly, "Slow down partner, I've got you"  
>Steve leaned heavily against his friend, "Sorry…jussst….….ddizzy man"<br>"It's okay….I've got you"

Chin held him steady for several seconds before guiding him back onto the bed. The nurse pulled the blankets up around him and then she moved to put an oxygen mask to his face.

Steve tried to push the mask away and Chin grabbed his hands, "Stop Steve…..let it be. You're light headed this will help you, now relax"

Kono had joined them at bedside and she was wiping Steve's face and neck with a cool cloth. The nurse worked to put all the IV bags back in place and then checked Steve's vitals.

"Steve, your blood pressure and pulse are elevated do you need more pain meds?"

"Nnooo…nnoo more mmeds"  
>Kono leaned in close talking soothingly, "Boss you just promised the Doctor you would take the meds when you need them"<p>

"Kono…don't nnneed more…..no mmoore"  
>Chin looked to the nurse, "Can I call you when he's ready for more?"<br>"Yes, I'll stop back in shortly to check on him as well"

The nurse left and Chin held his hand offering encouraging words, "Relax Steve, block out the pain boss. Squeeze my hand bro, I've got you"

After about ten minutes Steve's grip on Chin began to ease and his breathing settled slightly.

"Better…..iitt's bbetter…." He again brought his hand up to remove the oxygen mask as Kono pulled his hand back.  
>"Okay, that's good but just keep the mask on a little longer, its helping"<p>

"K'…K'…..soorryy…..ssorry"  
>"Hey buddy, there is nothing for you to be sorry for. Now let me have the nurse give you more meds so you can sleep. We'll be right here with you"<p>

"Uhh huh…okay"  
>Kono pushed the call button and within moments the nurse had increased the dosage and Steve was sleeping peacefully.<p>

He slept until almost seven and he felt well enough to eat a small amount when he woke. After eating they decided that Chin would go home, shower and get a good night's sleep. He was going to have to meet with the Governor tomorrow and Steve wanted to make sure he was well rested.

Steve was exhausted and shortly after Chin left both he and Kono were both sleeping.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve woke in the middle of the night to cries coming from the bed next to him.

"Kono…..Kono…"  
>"NNOOO …STOP….NNOOO"<p>

She was obviously having a nightmare and he needed to help her. He pulled the IV's from his hand and Steve McGarrett once again with no worries about the pain he would feel, pushed himself out of bed and shuffled the five feet to the young detectives' bed.

He leaned close to her and first tried to rouse her without touching her. "KONO….BABY WAKE UP FOR ME…KONO, WAKE UP"  
>"PLEASE DON'T…...NO"<br>Steve gently touched her cheek, "Kono, wake up"

Kono woke startled, eyes unfocused. Pulling her arms up she grabbed Steve's arm firmly, "NNO SSTOP!"  
>"KONO, IT'S STEVE…..IT'S STEVE, LOOK AT ME BABY…...that a girl relax, you're safe now, ssshhhhhh"<p>

"Steve…oh God I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…let's get you back to bed….I'm sso ssoorry" The tears began to fall and she was shaking uncontrollably as Steve pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair.

"I'm fine sweetheart, I've got you…..ssssshhhhh"

After several seconds she pulled away from him as his pain was obviously increasing. "Steve, let me help you back to bed and we can talk. I'm okay"  
>"Okay"<p>

Kono held onto Steve and they made their way back to his bed. He sat back onto the bed and Kono helped ease him back onto the pillow. He tried to fight the pain but he couldn't hold back the low moan, ""I'm okayyy….ookay…."  
>Kono grabbed a glass of water and brought the straw to Steve's mouth and he took several sips.<p>

"Thanks….Kono, now talk to me baby. Tell me what happened?"  
>"Steve…..nothing, really it was nothing"<br>Steve grasped her hands in his, "Obviously that's not the case Kono. You had a nightmare and you were hollering 'no…stop'….please Kono, tell me what happened so I can help you"

"Really it was nothing….I don't understand why I'm reacting like this. I'm so sorry….I feel so weak"

"You are in no way weak Kono"  
>Several seconds passed before she spoke, "They didn't assault me Steve…..but…..twice….."<br>"Just say it honey, you need to say it"

"They touched me, that's all…..I'm sorry…I'm being silly" "Keep going Kono, it's alright"

"One of the men…he touched….my breasts when I was hanging. One of the others….he pulled him away from me" Steve reached up and tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "The other time…God Steve it's nothing really…." She was shaking again and pushing himself up he pulled her into an embrace, not talking, just comforting and after several minutes she spoke softly as he held her, "I was so scared…they made me take my clothes off…...he said I wasn't so tough now and that you weren't there to protect me….he…..he licked me…my face…..my ear" Steve felt her body shudder in his arms and he held her tighter, "It made my skin crawl….I was so scared…...I was so weak, I'm so sorry….." Her shoulders wracked with sobs and Steve held her and caressed her face.

He spoke soothingly, "Kono, you were not weak….you were unbelievably strong. I'm so sorry this happened to you sweetheart. Those animals had no right to touch you, to abuse you. I'm so sorry baby" He then just held her and comforted her, "It's over Kono, you're safe now…..let it all out…sssshhhhhh, I've got you…..ssshhhhhhh"

They sat like this for quite a while and Kono felt so safe in his arms. As her tears subsided she listened to his breathing, his pain obvious. "I can't do this anymore Steve. I'm sorry but I'm just not strong enough"

"Kono, please don't make a decision like this impulsively. You've been through a traumatic experience and you need time to recover. I'm here for you and Danny and Chin are here for you. Kono whatever your decision is, I will stand by you and I will respect it. I just ask you to think about it"

"I can't endanger you guys anymore…I just can't"  
>"What? What are you talking about? This wasn't your fault?"<br>"Steve, you risked your life for me because you thought I had been raped. You should have been in a hospital…you could have died"

"Whoa….stop Kono….I would have done the same thing if it had been Danny or Chin being held. Was I concerned that you may have been raped? Yes, of course I was…but that's because I love you and I care about you. I don't ever want to see you hurt but you are NOT responsible for what happened to you or what happened to me and Danny. In this line of work we are always in danger. All we have is each other. I promise I will always do everything I can to keep you safe. You are a hell of a detective and I trust you with my life. I hope you decide to stay on our task force because we need you. Promise me that you'll think about it before deciding"

"Thank You Steve, for everything"  
>"Kono, you need to give yourself time….time to heal physically and mentally. I'm always available if you need a shoulder to cry on or if you need to talk. Call me anytime, day or night and I'll be there"<p>

"Steve, please don't tell Chin…..not the details…please"  
>He stroked her cheek his fingers, "Okay. Whatever you tell me stays between us, I promise. But if you think you need any help, from a professional…..just tell me. I'll get you whatever help need"<p>

"I'm a very lucky girl to have the three of you in my life"  
>"Kono, we're lucky to have you"<br>"You need rest Steve, do you need any more pain meds?"  
>"No….I'm fine…...but I better have them reinsert these IV's huh?"<br>She leaned in and kissed his cheek, "Thank you dear friend"  
>He smiled at her, "You're welcome"<p>

Kono called the nurse who came in and after reinserting the IV's and checking his vitals Steve was soon sleeping again.

As she lay watching him, she now knew that everything truly would be okay.


	15. Chapter 15

At a little after seven in the morning Steve phoned Governor Jameson.

He updated her on his and Danny's conditions and then explained everything that had happened with Chin and Officer Lukela. "Governor the information we obtained and confirmed from Aaric Ka'Hiwa helped us in finding Detective Kalakaua promptly. She was injured and if we hadn't found her as quickly as we did, she could have been killed. Detective Kelly was under extreme distress. Danny and I were down and Kono was kidnapped. He did what he felt he had to do to save her life"

"Where is Ka'Hiwa Steve?"  
>"He's uhh…...with a friend"<br>"I don't even want to know, do I?"  
>"That would be better Ma'am. Regarding Aaric and the pardon, I guaranteed him a full pardon and relocation into witness protection. He's a small fish in this Governor and I need you to please honor this request for me"<p>

"Steve, Duke Lukela came to me last night. He does not want to press any charges against Detective Kelly and I will respect his wishes. I am suspending him for two weeks and I will start to process the paperwork placing Ka'Hiwa into witness protection."

"I will have Chin bring Ka"Hiwa in for booking this morning"  
>"Take time to heal now Steve and send my wishes to your team as well, good bye now"<p>

"Thank You Governor, thank you for your support"

Steve then contacted Wade and Chin to coordinate the pick up of Ka'Hiwa. Chin was extremely relieved to hear that he would face no charges for his attack on Duke. It was agreed that he would book Ka'Hiwa and then be up to the hospital.

At a little before eight o'clock Steve and Kono had just finished their breakfast when they were happily surprised by Danny being wheeled into the room.

The Doctor spoke with Steve and Kono, "He's doing well. We ran a cat scan earlier this morning and his swelling is decreasing. I want to keep the drainage tube in for at least another 24 hours and then I'll re-evaluate"

"Has he regained consciousness at all?"  
>"No, I'm going to keep him medically induced at least until tomorrow morning. We'll monitor his vitals closely today. How are you feeling today Steve?"<br>"Pretty stiff…achey"

"I'm sure you are and you will be for quite a while"

"Yeah, I know…..I'll be better when my partner wakes"  
>"Just rest today. Try to get a lot of sleep. I'm sure you'll want to be out of bed more tomorrow once he wakes"<p>

"Ok Doc…thank you"  
>"How about you Miss Kalakaua, did you sleep well"<br>She looked at Steve and they grinned at each other as she answered, " I feel much better now Doctor, thank you"  
>"We'll process your discharge this morning. You need to rest as well. Get back into things slowly"<br>Steve chimed in, "I'll make sure of the Doctor. She's got at least the next two weeks off"

"Good. If you don't have any questions then, I will see you tomorrow morning"  
>"No questions, thank you Doctor"<p>

As the Doctor left, Kono looked at Steve, "Two weeks? I'm fine boss"

Steve smiled, "You may be, but Danny and I will both be out at least two weeks and Chin is suspended for two weeks. Are you going to handle everything yourself?"

"My job is going to be nursing you two back to health, and yeah I think I can handle both of you by myself" She smiled at him broadly.  
>"I'm sure you can get a good amount of surf time in as well"<br>"Nothing is more important than getting you two back to full speed. I'm here for you"

"I know that Kono…..thank you"

**505050505050505050505050**

The next morning they cut back on Danny's medication and Steve was standing at his side holding his hand as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Ste….eve….tthirssty"  
>Steve grabbed a glass of water from a nearby tray and brought the straw to Danny's lips, "Just sips buddy, not too much"<br>Steve put the glass back down and took hold of his partners' hand, squeezing tightly.  
>Danny spoke first, "Kono?"<p>

"Hey Kono's good…..she's safe babe, it's all over"  
>"Yyyou ookay?"<br>"You're the one in bed partner, I'm fine…..I promise…...how do you feel?"  
>"I've ggot a…heaadacche…hurrttss…."<p>

"Yeah I'm sure you do partner. You had an artery rupture in the front of your brain but the Doc was able to repair it and you're going to be just fine. You had some swelling of the tissue in your head and they put a tube in there to drain the fluid"  
>"My hheads…..ccold"<p>

"They had to shave all that pretty blonde hair of yours"  
>Danny glared coldly at Steve, "Yoou let…..tthem shaa…ve me?"<br>"Danno I didn't really have a say in this you know…in fact I wasn't even here when they took you in to surgery!"  
>"You're mmy ppartner….suppoosed…..tto have mmy back"<p>

"I'm going to assume that you don't remember that I saved your life in that ravine and this is just the drugs talking?" Steve grinned down at Danny very relieved that his partner seemed coherent and was joking.

"Whhat are you ggriining at, huh?"

"I'm glad you're back partner. You had me worried"  
>"Thank you bbabe…..yyou saved mmy life"<br>"Anytime Danno, anytime. You sleep now and I'll be here when you wake up buddy"

In moments Danny had drifted off to sleep.

**505050505050505050505050**

Both men recovered well and once they were both healthy enough the team took a vacation along with Gracie to the mainland. They visited Danny's family in New Jersey and then they spent several days in New York City.

One afternoon Danny treated Steve and Chin to a NY Yankee baseball game, Steve's first game ever, while Kono and Gracie shopped in the city, with Danny's credit card!

That night at their hotel they sat poolside eating dinner, swimming and socializing. As the night wound down Danny took Gracie to put her to bed and Chin went to go get the others a round of drinks.

Steve leaned towards Kono, "How are you doing Kono?"

"I'm ready to go back to work boss"  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"I love my job Steve. And I sure couldn't have a better boss and co-workers. I am honored to work for and if you'll have me back, I'm ready"

"I'm the one who's honored Kono. We have accomplished a lot of good things on that island"  
>"And we have a lot more to do"<br>"Yes we do partner, yes we do"

THE END


End file.
